Shinobi of Love
by Hyuga Prodigy
Summary: The Leaf is a powerful nation. But what'll happen if it's shinobi find love?
1. The Academy

Author's Note - This is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me tell me what you think.

Setting - The Hidden Leaf (when they started the academy

Chapter 1

"The Academy"

It was a regular day in the Hidden Leaf. Although, it was also a special day for the soon-to-be-shinobi. Today was a special day because they finally get to start the academy! All the kids brought their parents to the academy, all except two, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee. They didn't have parents, they're orphans (you all know that). Anyways, when they were there, the teachers handed out schedules and they talked to each parent. But, two students stood out from the rest. These two kids were probably already Genin level shinobi. They were strong for their age. Every teacher wanted them in their class, every girl fell for them, every guy envied them. They were none other than Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Neji is a Branch House member of the noble Hyuga clan. He was already an outstanding shinobi. He could surpass the Branch and Main Family combined! He's a true prodigy. Sasuke is a member of the mighty Uchiha clan. His skills are goo but not as good as Neji's besides him Sasuke is stronger than anyone in the academy. The two kids showed a lot of promise. "Hey what's up Sasuke? Looks like we're popular already" Neji said smiling. "Tell me about it, how have you been?" Sasuke asked as they bumped fists. "I'm doing great, father and I have been training to get stronger" Neji said happily "what about you?" "I've been great too! Itachi is really strong, he's been teaching me new jutsu and techniques!" Sasuke said smiling. "Really? That's awesome, I can't wait to spar with you some time" Neji said. "Me to" Sasuke agreed. "Sorry Sasuke, but I got to go, wanna hang out by the park later?" Neji asked. "Sounds great! I'll be there!" Sasuke said while bumping fists again.

"Hey dad?" Neji asked. "Yes son?" Hizashi responded. "Can I go to the park with a couple of friends?" Neji pleaded. "Sure, and go over to your Uncle's, and see if Hinata would like to go with you" said his father. "Alright, thanks dad" then he left. *Knock Knock* "Oh Neji, is there something I can help you with?" asked Lord Hiashi. "Well i'm going to the park, and father asked me to bring Hinata along, can she come?" Neji asked. "I think it's a good idea too, i'll go ask her, come in Neji" "Thank you Uncle" "i'll go get Hinata" " Ok". Hinata agreed to come with Neji to the park. Neji and Hinata were walking out of the Hyuga complex. "U-um N-neji?" Hinata asked shyly. "Yes Lady Hinata?" Neji respnded. "Who's gonna be at the p-park?" She asked. "Well since Sasuke's gonna be there, probably some of your friends too" he answered. "O-oh o-ok". They reached the park and Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were there. "Hey you made it" Sasuke called to Neji. "Yeah I brought my cousin Hinata" Neji told him. "Hi i'm Sasuke Uchiha" "N-nice to m-meet you S-sasuke" Hinata said shyly. "Hinata go with your friends i'm sure they'll want your company" Neji suggested. "O-ok N-neji thanks for i-inviting me" "your welcome Lady Hinata". Naruto and Lee were sparing. They were exchanging punches and kicks. Lee was fast and Neji and Sasuke were surprised that Naruto caught up with it all. "Wow you guys are pretty good!" Sasuke said amazingly surprised. "Yeah I agree" Neji said. "Thank you youthful Neji and thank you to youthful Sasuke!" Lee cried. "Yeah you guys thanks!" Naruto said smiling. "We'ere next!" Neji and Sasuke both said. "You ready?" Neji asked. "Yeah" Sasuke said. "GO!" Naruto and Lee were watching the top 2 academy students fight, and shortly the girls came to see them too. Sasuke started off with a low sweep, Neji jumps and kicks him in the face, but Sasuke grabs his foot, then Neji puts his hand on the ground and kicks Sasuke in the stomach with the other foot. Then Sasuke quickly recovers and does another low sweap, but this time he goes for a kick in Neji's stomach. Neji caught the kick, then he got punched in the face by Sasuke. Then both of them fall to the floor. "Nice job Sasuke!" Neji was impressed. "Thanks you did great yourself, no wonder you're #1" Sasuke was impressed as well. "Thanks but hey you're #2" Neji said. "True" then they bumped fists. "WOW" they all said in amazement. "You guys are incredible!" Naruto complimented. "Both of you have the full power of youth!" Lee agreed. "Wow" Ino whspered to herself not knowing she could be heard. "Whacha 'wowing' about Ino?" Tenten teased. "Oh uhh nothing!" Ino blushed. "Mhm" Tenten said giving her a wink. Ino couldn't tell anyone she had a crush on the Neji Hyuga. "So girls, what brought you guy here?" Tenten asked. "Well... I was just passing by" Sakura said gently. "U-um I c-came w-with my c-cousin N-neji" Hinata said. What Neji's your cousin?" Ino asked. "Y-yes" "awww Ino likes Neji!" Tenten teased some more. "I do not!" Ino was blushing. " Ino and Neji sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Tenten was enjoying this and Saukura and Hinata were laughing uncontrollably. "I DON'T LIKE NEJI!" Ino screamed. "I guess she really doesn't like you Neji" Sasuke laughed. "Did I just..." "you did" Tenten said. Ino ran off crying into the forest. "What happened?" Neji asked. "Well Ino really likes you but she doesn't know if you like her so she rasn off" Tenten explained. "Well what are you waiting for Romeo? Go get Juliet!" Tenten demanded. Everyone laughed. "Ok ok i'll go. Neji said.

'Why would I do that? What's wrong with me? Know he probably thinks i'm some stupid weird fangirl who has a silly crush on him!' Ino continued to sob. Neji heard the sobs coming from a tree. "Ino?" he called out. "O-oh N-neji, w-what -a-re you d-doing hear?" she asked. "I'm hear to get you" he said. "C'mon don't cry, I don't like seeing pretty girls like you cry" he smiled at her. 'What? Did _Neji _just call _me_ pretty'? she thought to herself. "Y-you think i-i'm pretty?" she asked him. "No, I know you're pretty" he stated. Ino's heart was racing faster than Dom in Fast and the Furious. "Oh Neji" and gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back. "Lets get back before they start worrying" Neji suggested. "Ok" Ino agreed. "GUYS THEY'RE BACK! ROMEO AND JULIET ARE BACK!" Naruto yelled. Ino and Neji blushed. "Tenten please stop teasing Ino, because I like her too" Neji smiled at Ino and Ino blushed. "N-neji" she said to herself. The guys gave him a thumbs up and the girls were saying 'awwwwwwwww' "Hey Neji can I talk to you real quick?" Sasuke asked. "Sure what's up?" Neji asked. "I like Sakura but I don't know what to do, what should I do?" "Well she already likes you so talk to her" "yeah but about what?" "wait I got an idea, wait here" "ok" Sasuke said. "Ino I gotta talk to you" "coming Neji, what's wrong?" "Sasuke likes Sakura and he doesn't know how to tell her" "REALLY!"she screamed with joy. "Shhhhh!" Neji warned. "Ok ok i'm sorry umm-" "Sorry guys but it's getting late I have to go" Sakura said. "Bingo" Neji and Ino whispered. Neji motioned Sasuke to ask her if he can walk her home. "Hey uh Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Yes Sasuke?" she asked. "Well it's dangerous at night, do you want me to walk you home?"He asked. "I'd love that Sasuke" Sakura smiled. 'phew' Sasuke said to himself. "See you later youthful Sakura and see you later too youthful Sasuke!"Lee yelled. "See ya Lee" they both said. "Hey Naruto" Neji called. "Yeah Neji?" Naruto asked. "Can you do me a favor and walk Hinata home?" Neji pleaded. "Sure Neji! Anything for a friend" Naruto said smiling. "Thank you Naruto" Neji said. "No problem!" "Well guys I guys i'm heading home too" Tenten said. "I'll walk you home youthful Tenten!" Lee offerd. "Thanks Lee, that'd be very much appreciated" Tenten smiled. "N-neji w-we s-should go t-too" Hinata said. "Lady Hinata" Neji said. "Y-yes?" Hinata asked. "I'll walk you home Hinata!" Naruto said. "R-really?" She blushed. "Yeah lets go!" Naruto winked and gave Neji a thumbs up. "So, Ino-" "Lets go Neji!" Ino took his arm and pulled him out of the park. "Well Ino that was one way to do it" Neji said. Ino laughed. "Hey Ino?" "Yeah, Neji?" "Here" Neji handed Ino a flower. But the flower was a bluish greenish shade that looked like Ino's eyes. "I-it's beautiful, where'd you get it?" Ino asked. "I found it when we were in the forest" Neji said. "It reminded me of your beautiful eyes and you remind me of a delicate flower, so I thought you'd like it..." "Neji... you're the sweetest guy in the whole world: Ino gave Neji a kiss on the cheek. Neji blushed. "We're hear, thamks again Neji" "your welcome, see you around" Neji gave her a hug and then he left.

The End

Author's Note: I decided to start from when they were young to grenin to chunin to jounin that way i'd make more fanfics but don't worry i'm gonna start making them date by the 3rd one i mean c'mon there like 6 they don't date yet.


	2. Darkness Within

Author's Note - This takes place after the death of Neji's father, and when Itachi murderd his clan.

Chapter 2

"Darkness Within"

It was a terrible day indeed for the Hidden Leaf. A lot of people have been killed over the coures of a few weeks. However, it's even sadder for the two kids who expirenced so much pain, so suddenly. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Neji's father was killed because of the 'Main Brach' and Sasuke's enitre clan was murdered by his older brother Itachi. They both are in so much pain. Pain that only one person could have understood, no one else. Naruto Uzumaki. He felt the same pain they did. He was willing to help Neji and Sasuke get through it, before darkness got to them first.

*Ring Ring* the academy bell rung. "All right class, take your seats" Iruka instructed. All the students were getting settled in. It had already been 20 minutes into class, then the door opened. Neji walked in. 'Huh? His eyes are... different... just like mine...' Naruto thought to himself. "Neji you're late" Iruka said angrily. "Sorry" Neji replied not caring. "Take your seat" Iruka demanded. The door opened again. Sasuke walked in. 'What the... him _too?'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Sasuke! You're late too! What's going on!" Iruka yelled. "Sorry" Sasuke said not caring. "Just take your seat" Iruka demanded. 'Aw man! What's the matter with kids these days?' Iruka thought to himself.

Neji sat alone in the far left corner of the room he told everyone to leave me alone even Ino. Sasuke sat alone as well, but in the right side of the room. Like Neji, he didn't want to be disturbed not even by Sakura! "Neji, did something happen?" Naruto asked curiously. "No, nothing happened, i'm fine, leave me alone" Neji demanded. "No, Neji you're not fine, your eyes, they _changed" _Naruto told him "I know something happened, you can tell me we're friends" Naruto pleaded. "Well if you must know... my-my-my f-father... he" Neji bursted out of his seat and exited to school. "Neji...?" Ino whispered to herself. "..." Naruto was shocked at what had just happened. "Neji! Get back here!" Iruka yelled down the hall, but he had already left. Iruka let out a big sigh. "Naruto, Sasuke, can you go find Neji?" Iruka asked. "Yeah sure thing Iruka-sensai" Naruto answered. "What ever" Sasuke replied.

Neji was in a forest he'd found outside the village. 'Why? Why father? Why not me?' Neji weaped in despair. He kept thinking about all the great times he had with his father. He just kept crying. 'I hate the damn Main Brach! I'm gonna kill them all!' He was enraged. "Neji!" He heard a voice call out. 'Naruto?' He thought. "Neji are you here?" Naruto called out once again. "What do you Naruto? Just leave me alone!" Neji called out at him. "Ah ha! Found you" Naruto said in relief. "What do you want?" Neji asked angrily. "Neji your eyes... they're... they're full of hate..." Naruto told him. "You to Sasuke, what happened to you two?" He wondered. "The Main Branch killed my father... in order to protect Lord Hiash!" Neji told him clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. "You to huh?" Sasuke said softly. "What do you mean 'you to'?" Neji asked. "Itachi murdered our entire clan, even mother and father" Sasuke said so angrily his finally Sharigan awakened. "You guys... are just like... me" Naruto said "I finally get to meat someone... who knows how I feel..." Naruto said happily and saddly at the same time. They were all angry and sad, but a little happy that they're not alone. Neji kept his grudge towards the Main Branch, and Sasuke kept his grudge towards Itachi. They agreed to help each other fufill thir goals. "Truce!" They all agreed, sand went back to school.

"Finally!" Iruka yelled. "Do you know that we have 5 minutes of class left?!" "Nope" they all said. The whole class laughed. "Sit down!" Iruka yelled. All three kids sat with each other. After the bell rung, Iruka dismissed the class except for Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto. "You three, stay" Iruka instructed. "Neji why did you go running off like that? I should call you're fath-" "I don't have a father anymore, Iruka" Neji told him angrily. "Oh... I see... is there anyone you can go to?" Asked Iruka. "No" Neji said angrily. "What about Lord Hi-" "Do not speak of Hiashi in my presence!" Neji was now clenching his fists and had awakened his Byakugan. Iruka was fightened. "I-i'm sorry" Iruka said scared. "you are dismissed". All three boys walked out of school. "Alright guys, i'm going to find somewhere else to live. I can't stand the Hyuga clan anymore" Neji said. "i'll stop by your house later Naruto we'll train" Neji added. "Yeah, I gotta find a new house to" Sasuke said. "Are you gonna come over too?" Naruto asked. "Yeah" "Alright i'll meet you guys there" Naruto said. They all said their goodbyes.

As Neji was walking to find his house, he stopped on a bridge. He saw that the water was a rich blue. The wind made small waves occur, the sound was undescribable, but it sounded nice. He couldn't help but think about his father, and his hatred for the clan. He clenched his fist again activating his Byakugan. "I know you're there" Neji said "come out" "but... how'd you know?" Ino asked. "Because my Byakugan can see everything, and everyone" He noted. "Your Byaku-what?" Ino was confused. "My eyes" Neji told her. He turned around. "Neji your eyes, they're _different_... and no not just you Byaku-waht ever, but you don't seem like the Neji I once knew... your different..." Ino stated. "Ino" Neji said. "Y-yeah?" Neji took off the bandage on his forehead. "What's that?" Ino was scared. "Every member of the Branch House of the Hyuga clan gets this accursed curse mark when eres of the Main House turns 3 years old. I've had this curse mark since I was 4" Neji explained. "O-oh Neji..." Ino said. "The Main House treats us like slaves, if we disobey, threy can activate the curse mark damaging our brain cells" Neji went on. "Is that what's bothering you?" Ino asked. "No" "then tell me please Neji" Ino pleaded. "You wouldn't understand Ino... you've never expirenced real pain..." Neji said. "Well, if anything happened to you..." Ino said. Neji blushed. "Ino..." "so please tell me Neji" Ino pleaded. Neji sighed. "Alright, well... the Main House... killed my father..." Neji once again clenched his fists.

"W-what?" Ino was shocked. "How can they do such a thing? Why would they do such a thing?" Ino went on. 'So she _does_ understand...' Neji thought to himself. Ino ran to give Neji a hug. "Thank you... Ino..."

The End

Author's Note - what'd you guys think? Don't worry next one will be when they're older.


	3. The Leaf's New Genin

Author's Note - this time it's when they're finally genin and i'm gonna switch up the teams.

Chapter 3

"The Leaf's New Genin'"

It's a good day in the Leaf. Birds chirping, leafs rustling, kids laughing, it's all... calm. "All right everyone, from today you have all been assigned Genin!" Iruka cried in joy. "I'm proud of you all!" Iruka added. "I will now tell you your team members" "Squad 1: Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuga" 'OMG! Neji's on my squad! This is gonna be great!' Ino thought to herself smiling at Neji. "Squad 2: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha" 'YAY! Sasuke's on my team!' Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "Squad 3: Hinata Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, and Naruto Uzumaki" 'N-naruto's on m-my team?' "Looks like we'll be partners Hinata" Naruto smiled at her. "Y-yeah" Hinata blushed. "And finally, Squad 4: Tenten, Shikamaru Nara, and Rock Lee, that's it, you guys have been great students... I know you'll all become fine shinobi!" Iruka finally said. 'Especially you... Naruto' Iruka said to himself.

Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all walked out together. "Anybody wanna go train?" Naruto asked. "Alright" Sasuke replied. "Sure" Neji agreed. "Hey, hey!" Ino said. "What is it Ino?" Sakura asked. "The boys are going to the training grounds lets go!" Ino said with exitement. "O-ok Ino" Hinata agreed. "Yeah lets go!" Sakura said. "Here we are" Naruto said. "Let's get started" Sasuke said. "Alright!" Naruto agreed. They all took out a kunai. Naruto threw it at Neji. Neji caught the kunai with the circle of his kunai. Sasuke rushed at Neji trying to slice him. Neji quickly counters it with his kunai, they both flew back. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said summoning 2 shadow clones. The shadow clones dashed straight for Sasuke and Neji. "This is childs play" Neji said with a smirk. "Fire Style: Fireball justsu" Sasuke said. Neji moved out the way as Sasuke took out both clones. "Gotcha!" Naruto yelled coming from underground. He landed a hit on Sasuke, but nothing to hard it's just training. "You're finally starting to get serious huh Naruto? In that case... Sharingan!" Sasuke said activating his visual jutsu. "Hmph, alright... Byakugan!" Neji activated his visual jutsu as well. "Hey tha's not fair!" Naruto cried. "Oh well I can take you guys on even with your Sharingan and Byakugan!" Naruto said boldly. "Isn't Neji so hot when he's fighting!?" Ino said smiling. "Sasuke is so sexy!" Sakura added smiling. "Y-yeah and N-naruto is cute as well" Hinata finally said. "Wait... is N-neji... no don't tell me he knows _that_ jutsu?" Hinata said shocked.

"Hinata what's _that_ jutsu?" Sakura asked curiously. "W-well it's a secret Main Branch taijutsu, a-and his stance looks exactly like it" Hinata explained. "Wait Main Branch?" Ino asked. Hinata nodded her head. "But Neji hates the Main Branch they killed his father!" Ino bursted out. "W-what? They k-killed my uncle?" Hinata asked worried. "Yeah... he told me... 7 years ago" Ino said depressed "he's never been the same since then" She added. "How come my father never told me? How can they do such a thing?" Hinata was depressed as well. "8 Trigrams... 64 Palms!" Neji said. "What the?" Naruto said. "Not even my Sharingan can read it! What is this?" Sasuke wondered. "It's the secret Hyuga Style Ultimate taijutsu. "2 palms... 4 palms... 8 palms... 16 palms... 32 palms... 8 Trigrams... 64 palms!" "woah" Naruto and Sasuke both said. "That's what would've happened, if I ever used it on someone" Neji pointed at the tree. "That's the new jutsu you've been working on?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah" Neji said. "It's poweful!" Naruto added. "I'm the only Branch member who knows it" What?" Sasuke was shocked. "How?" Naruto was also shocked. "I've been observing and studying everything the Main Branch has been keeping from us... turns out there's a whole lot of jutsu the Main Branch has... damn them all" Neji said. "Well, you guys are pretty strong" a mysterious voice called out. "Who are you show yourself!" Naruto demanded. 3 Jounin came out of no where. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. activating his Sharingan. "Relax, Sasuke, we're your new teachers" one of the men said. "Our new teachers? Sasuke asked. "Yes, you Sakura, and Kiba" said the man. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "My name is Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said. "Oh and tell those 3 they can come out now" one of the other men said. "What? Who?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "Wood Style!" The man said."Wood Style? Is he related to the first?" Neji wondered. He made his wood grab Ino, Sakura, and Hinata to confront them. "Ahhhh!" Ino screamed. "What is this?!" Sakura screamed. "Ahhhh!" Hinata screamed. "Oh you guys were spying on us?" Naruto asked.

"No! We just happened to be walking and saw you guys" Ino pointed out. "Yeah you idiot! Cha!" Sakura agreed. "Sure you were" Naruto said. "We're telling the truth!" "Yeah idiot!" Ino and Sakura were blushing but yelling. Hinata was just turning into a tomato. "Hmph" Sasuke said. While Neji was glaring at Hinata, almost as if he wanted to kill her. "Oh boy" the Wood Style user sighed. "Just who are you guys anyway?" Sakura asked. "I'm Captain Yamato" the Wood Style user said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake" the masked man said. "And i'm Asuma Sarutobi" the man with the bandana on his pants said. "We just wanted to meet are new students, but it looks like only a couple of you are here" Kakashi pointed out. "You guys are strong, can't wait to see Gai's team" Asuma said. " Naruto, Hinata i'm your Jounin leader, your on my team with Choji" Yamato said. "Neji, Ino i'm your Jounin leader along with Sino" Asuma said. "Sasuke, Sakura i'm your Jounin leader and Kiba's" Kakashi said. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves that's all" Kakashi said smiling at them. "I think you guys had enough training for one day" Asuma said. "We just started" Neji explained. "Well aren't you guys the workers" Yamato teased. "Don't you guys want to go to the festival tonight?" Kakashi asked. "What festival?" Sakura asked. "Well every year new Genins are chosen, so the Hokage decided to make a festival for it, the Ninja Festival" Yamato explained. "Oh, so it's just a place to hangout with foods, and rides, right?" Naruto asked. "Basically" Asuma answered. "Alright! I'm going to the festival, what about you guys? Sasuke? Neji?" Naruto said with a strange face trying to convince them. "Oh alright" "Fine" they both said. "All right, we're off" the Jounin disappeared. "Well lets go guys" Naruto said to Sasuke and Neji. "C-can we go with y-you Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Sure Hinata lets go!" Naruto said smiling and grabbed her hand and left. "Did the dobe actually get a girl?" Sasuke asked surprised. "I think so..." Neji was also shocked. "Awww Hinata and Naruto are dating" Ino and Sakura both said smiling.

"I don't want to go but I can't let Naruto down" Neji said. "Yeah he is our friend" Sasuke added. "Aw you guys are so sweet to your friend" Sakura said. "Whatever" Sasuke said. "I'm gonna work out a bit before it's 6:00, but i'll meet you there Sasuke" Neji told him. "Alright see ya" Sasuke said telling his friend goodbye. "I'm gonna follow him" Ino said. "You better hope he doesn't catch you, he's more bitter than me" Sasuke told Ino. "Yeah yeah, Sakura shut him up will you?" Ino winked "bye you two" and she left. "What does she mean by that Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. "I-I u-um I d-don't know" Sakura said as she blushed. "Sakura are you ok? Your as red as a tomato... let me feel your forehead" Sasuke placed the back of his hand on Sakura's forehead. "Your burning up!" Sasuke said. "No... it's just..." "well it's just what?" Sasuke asked. "I just really like you... and I know you don't like fangirls and think i'm annoying bu-" Sasuke shut her up by giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'What just happened?' Sakura thought to herself. "Shut up" Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke..." Sakura said. "Sakura I like you to, ever since we were kids, then _that _happened..." Sasuke mentioned. "Anyways, will you be my girlfriend Sakura?" "M-me? Y-your g-girlfriend? A-are you s-sure?" "Yes i'm sure, your so pretty and you care for me a lot, I like you a lot" Sasuke said smiling at her. She has never seen his smile his _real _smile since they were kids. "Well?" Sasule asked. "Yes, yes! a thousand times yes!" Sakura was filled with joy, her heart couldn't keep up with her joyfulness. "I'll come by to pick you up ok?" Sasuke said. "Ok boyfriend!" Sakura smiled. So did Sasuke.

Neji was off working out in a forest near a river. It was a vast beautiful forest. The trees were young, the grass was just the perfect shade of green, and the water was clearer than glass. It was simply amazing. The weird part was no animals besides birds go there. Neji named this forest _"The Forest of The Birds". _'Where are you Mr. Hyuga?' Ino thought to herself. 'Aha found you'. 'Neji's so cute when he's working out' Ino blushed as she thought. "195... 196... 197... 198... 199... 200! Woo finished" Neji said to himself "now to take a swim". 'No way is he gonna take his shirt off?!" Ino thought about how sexy Neji would look if he took off his shirt. 'Does she really think I don't sense her? Hmph' Neji thought to himself. Neji took off his shirt and jumped in the river. 'Oh... my... god...! He's even sexier than I could imagine!' Neji had a nice solid 6 pack his arms were big for his age with a lot of definition. "I need a closer view" Ino said. "Of who?" Neji asked as he was standing behind her. "Neji!" Ino blushed. "I-it's not what you think! I-I was just passing by and-" "save it, i'm the only one who knows this place" Neji smirked. Ino was red. "What are you doing here?" Neji asked. But she couldn't help but stare at his body. "Hello? Ino?" Ino was still staring at his body. Neji sighed 'there's only one way to do this'. Neji picked her up and she snapped out of it. "Oh look who's awake" Neji teased. "Where are you taking me?" Ino demanded to know. "Calm down we're going for a swim" Neji said. "We?" Ino blushed. "Yes we you and me we... we're here" Neji said. "C'mon lets go" Neji said. "I don't have a swimsuit" Ino said. "Take off your clothes" "What!?" Ino yelled but she blushed. "Haha not like that, you have bandages, you can use that" Neji explained. "But you would look good without your clothes on" Neji teased. "Oh shut up" Ino blushed and hit him lightly in the arm. "Hey Neji?" ino asked. "Hm?" "U-um, your forehead... do you still... well you know... hate them?" Ino wondered. "Please don't get upset with me... i'm just wondering" she added. "Yes I do still hate all of them for this damn curse mark" Neji answered. "Even though it brings me painful memories, I remember how father use to look when he had it" Neji looked up "I hope he's ok" Neji said softly. When he looked back down, he felt a kiss on his forehead. Ino had kissed him. His eyes widened. "Ino..." Neji said. "I bet he is ok Neji" Ino smiled. "Thank you... Ino" Neji said.

Neji disappeared from the water. "Huh? Neji? Where are y-" Ino felt arms around her waist. "N-neji..." Ino was happy but shocked. Neji leaned his head on her shoulders kissing her on the cheek. "Ino?" Neji asked. "Yes Neji?" "I like you" Neji admitted. Ino blushed "Neji... I like you too!" She said. Neji was staring into Ino's beautiful sky blue eyes, and Ino stared back at his lavender eyes. "Ino..." Neji let out. "Yes Neji" Ino replied. "Do you like this?" Neji asked. "Do I like what?" "My arms around your waist, me being so close to you" "Oh then yes I like it a lot... do you?" "Yes... it feels right" Neji smiled. Ino blushed. 'He has such a beautful smile, and not to mention his eyes' Ino thought to herself. Neji leaned in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against Ino's soft lips. Ino turned around putting her arms around Neji's neck. Neji bit Ino's bottom lip and she let out a soft moan. He licked her lip begging for entrance. Ino gladly let him, but she put up a fight. They were tongue wrestling for dominance. Not even backing away for air. All they needed was eachother. Neji pulled Ino closer to him, still tongue wrestling, his hands went low, too low. Ino smiled as she was making out with him "you perv" she said "you seem to like it" he smiled. "Only from you" Neji blushed. They finally stopped making out. Neji rested his head on her shoulder and she did on his shoulder. Neji then kissed her neck and she let out another moan. "Neji..." ino said softly. "Yeah Ino?" "Are we gonna... you know..." Ino asked "not unless you want to" Neji replied. "Oh so you do want to?" She teased. "Ya big perv" she winked at him. Neji laughed. "Ino..." Neji said softly. "Yes Neji" "will you be mine?" "Yes!" Ino yelled. Neji smiled. "I promise i'll never hurt you, i'll always protect you, even if it costs me my life" Neji said. "Neji..." Neji gave Ino a short passionate kiss. "Neji was I your first?" "Yes... why?" "Because your so good at it" "Oh well thanks... was I your first?" "Yes" "Well your good too" "thanks". They both smiled. "I think we should go" Neji said. "Where?" Ino asked. "The festival" "oh yeah" "let's go girlfriend" Neji winked. "Ok boyfriend!" Ino gave him one last kiss.

Author's Note - what did you guys think ? im thinking of adding more people probably next chapter.


	4. The Ninja Festival

Chapter 4

"The Ninja Festival"

It was a beautiful night in the Hidden Leaf. The lights were bright, the music was loud, and everybody was having a great time. *Knock Knock* "O-oh Naruto it's you" Hinata said shocked that he'd actually go with her to the festival. "You haven't forgotten about me have you?" Naruto joked. "N-no I-I was just surprised you wanted to date me, that's all" Hinata admitted. "Who wouldn't want to date you? You're amazing Hinata!" Naruto said smiling. Hinata blushed. "Y-you really m-mean that Naruto?" Hinata asked happily. "I mean it with all my heart Hinata" Naruto confirmed. Hinata pounced on him giving him a hug. Naruto hugged her back. "C'mon Hinata, lets go catch up with the others" "o-ok Naruto". "Sakura! Are you ready yet!" Her mother yelled. "No mom! Almost!" Sakura yelled back. "C'mon princess your boyfriends waiting" her dad said. Sakura gasped. 'Sasuke's here already!' She thought to herself, 'I gotta hurry!'. 5 minutes later, Sakura finally came out. "Finally!" Her mother argued. "Oh be quiet mom! I have to look good for Sasuke" "but you always look good" Saskue admitted. Sakura blushed. "Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said while smiling. "Aw isn't he sweet Kizashi?" Sakura's mom asked. (Sakura's dad is Kizashi) "He sure is Mebuki (Sakura's mom is Mebuki), and you take good care of my little girl you hear" Kizashi said firmly. "I will sir, I promise" "that's a good man you have Sakura" Kizashi said happily. "say... aren't you an Uchiha?" Kizashi asked. "Yes" "so you're strong huh?" "Of course he's strong dad! He's the strongest Genin there is!" Sakura interupted. "Well son, if you ever want to train, I can show you a thing or two" Kizashi insisted. "It'd be an honor" Sasuke replied greatfully. "Ok ok Kizashi, you've asked the boy enough questions, you two run along now, it was great meeting you Sasuke, have fun" Mebuki said. "Thank you, you to" Sasuke said with a smile. "C'mon Sasuke lets go!" Sakura grabbed his arm and ran off.

"Um Ino?" Her dad asked. "Yeah dad?" Ino said. "Why are you dressed like that?" "Like what?" "Like a princess" "Aww daddy, but i'm going to the festival" "With who?" Her dad asked curiously. "A couple of friends..." "and who else?" He asked as if he knew. "My b-boyfriend..." "Ah... and who is this _boyfriend _of yours?" "N-neji..." "the Hyuga kid?" "Yes" "Well usually i'd be mad but a Hyuga and the prodigy at that, i'm impressed" her father admitted. "I give you my blessing" "thank you so much daddy!" Ino was filled with happiness. *Knock Knock* "I wonder who that could be" her father teased. "Hello i'm looking for Ino" Neji said. "Are you Neji Hyuga?" Ino's father asked. "Yes" "it's an honor to meet you, i'm Inoichi Yamanaka" "your Inoichi Yamanaka? It's an honor to meet you" Neji was shocked that her girlfriend's father was a legendary shinobi. "You know who I am?" Inoichi asked. "Yeah, when I was little my father used to tell me these stories of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, and how you played the biggest role" "who's your father?" "Hizashi Hyuga" "Hizashi Hyuga? He's even more poweful than his brother! You think i'm a legend what about him? You should be proud of him" Inoichi was amazed by his father. "Where is he?" Inoichi asked. "He's... well... he's dead..." Neji said depressed. "Oh... i'm so sorry" Inoichi said shocked. "It's alright" "if there's anything I could ever do for you, just let me know" Inoichi said. "Thanks" Neji smiled. "Ino! Your boyfriends at the door!" Inoichi yelled. "Coming!" Ino yelled back. "Ino you look... gorgeous!" Neji let out. "Thanks Neji! You look good yourself" Ino winked. "Ok ok get out and have fun, but not too much fun" Inoichi teased. "Daddy!" Ino blushed. Inoichi laughed "i'll tell your mom that you went to the festival" "ok thanks dad bye" Ino walked off holding Neji's hand.

"Where do you wanna go first Hinata?" Naruto asked. "U-um how about the roller coaster?" "You like roller coasters?" Naruto was surprised. "Y'eah" "that's awesome Hinata! Lets go!" Naruto grabbed her arms and they ran to the line. "Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Yes" "if you get scared, i'll be your pillow" Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed. "Oh Naruto" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. The roller coaster was inclining upwards. Slowly it was reaching the top. When it finally reached the top, it dropped down faster than a slut drops down to suck a dick. "Ahhhh!" Hinata was fightened but exited at the same time. "Woo hoo!" Naruto yelled as the rush of the wind filled his hair. Hinata was scared so she was closing her eyes hugging Naruto. Naruto put his arms around her as if he was protecting her. 'Wow, she is really bueatiful' he thought. The ride finally came to a stop, "did you have fun Hinata?" Naruto asked. "It was scary at first but I had fun Naruto" "i'm glad yuou had fun Hinata" Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled too. "What do you wanna do next?" Naruto asked. "U'um lets play a game""what game?" "What about that game?" Hinata pointed at the game where you have to pop the balloons witha pointy thing. "I want a stuffed animal N-naruto" "i'll win it for you Hinata!" Naruto smiled. "T-thank you Naruto" Hinata smiled. "Give me so kunai please" Naruto asked the man at the stand. "Here you go" *Pop Pop Pop*. "Which one do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked. "I want the penguin" Hinata replied. "The penguin please" Naruto told the man. "Here you go" "thank you" Naruto said and they walked away. "Aw this penguin is so cute Naruto" Hinata said. "Yeah just like you" Naruto smiled. "Oh Naruto" Hinata smiled. Hinata ran up to Naruto and kissed him.

"Aw look Sasuke, it's Naruto and Hinata! How cute" Sakura laughed. Hinata pulled away. "U-uh h-hi S-sakura" Hinata said as her face was flushed. "We saw what you were doing Hinata" Sakura teased. "W-what!? W-we weren't d-doing a-anything!" Hinata was embarressed. "Nice Naruto you finally got your first kiss from a girl" Sasuke teased. "Oh shut up Sasuke I don't see you getting your first kiss from Sakura so shut it" Naruto argued. "Oh yeah" "yeah". "Calm down guys" Sakura said. "Ok ok" Naruto replied. "Has anyone seen Ino or Neji?" Sakura asked. "No but I have a pretty good idea what they're doing" Sasuke said. "You thinking what i'm thinking Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah" Sasuke agreed. "What?" Sakura asked. "Neji's getting some" Naruto said. "You guys are pervs you know that?" Sakura said. "Oh Naruto" Hinata sighed. "What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked. *Boom* "What was that?" Sakura asked. "It sounded like an explosion" Hinata said worried. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" "Everbody run!" "Enemy ninja run!" Civilians were screaming. "Damn at a time like this, Naruto lets go" Sasuke said. "Right". "Wait we're coming too!" Sakura argued. "No it's too dangerous" Naruto said. "please Naruto we're ninja too" Hinata argued. "Justdon't get hurt" Naruto warned. Sakura and Hinata shook their heads.

"Die!" The enemy ninja called out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" "What the!? Who are you?!" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, here to save the day!" "Ha you think you can beat me? Try it kid!" "Alright time to try out my new jutsu! Shadow Clone Jutsu! Here I come!" "Hmph" "Naurto 2k Mega Barrage!" "Ahhhh" "ha beat that" "Naruto are you ok?" Hinata came running at him. "Yeah i'm fine lets go find some other enemies, show me the way" Naruto asked. "Right" Hinata agreed. "This is all the Leaf can afford to stop us? What a pitty!" The enemy ninja said. "Lets go" Sasuke said with confidence. "Everyone, on 3... 1... 2... 3!" "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" "Ahhhhhhh! "It burns!" "Ahhh!" Then enemy cried. "Ahhh" Sakura screamed. "Sakura watch out!" Sasuke yelled. "Damn! Sharingan!" Sasuke moved with incredible speed to stop the ninja from attacking Sakura. "What!?" the enemy ninja said in shock. Sasuke kicked the ninja up in the air. "Falcon Drop!" Sasuke said. (you know what that is? Like primary lotus but without the spinning or the bandages just going straight down). "Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said in relief. "C'mon we gotta find moree of them" Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"Did you hear that?" Neji asked. "Yeah it sounded like something bad" Ino said. "Lets go" Neji insisted. "Why leave so early?" A mysterious voice called out. A ninja from the Hidden Mist Village appeared. "I'm the leader of this attack and i'm not letting you ruin my fun" the ninja said. "We'll just see about that... Byakugan!" "Oh Byakugan I see, yes that'll do nicely too" "c'mon then" "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" "Ahhh! Watch out Neji" Ino screamed. "Rotation!" "Hm? You blocked my attack? Hm you quite formidable" the ninja said. "Ino be careful" "ok Neji" "If long range jutsu won't work, then i'll come right at you!" "Neji!" "Ino relax" "Gentle Fist Art: 8 Trigrams... 2 palms" "Argghh!" "4 palms... 8 palms... 16 palms... 32 palms... 8 trigrams... 64 palms!" "Arghhhhh!" The enemy ninja cried. "For a leader you sure are weak" Neji smirked. "Why you... ugh..." the enemy died. "Neji are you alright?" Ino asked. "Yeah i'm fine are you ok?" "Yeah thamnks to you" Neji smiled. "C'mon lets go get the others" "right".

"You guys alright?" Neji called out. "Neji! Ino!" Sakura yelled. "Where were you?" Sakura asked. "Well we ran into trouble" Ino explained. "Thank goodness your alrig-" *Boom Boom* "Damn it! That was near the Hyuga Clan! Ino wait hear there's something I have to do" "But Neji, i'll be fine, trust me" "be careful Neji" "I will" Neji gave Ino a short kiss then he took off. 'Damn not the Hyuga Clan' Neji thought to himself. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! Water Style: Raging Waves!" The two enemy ninja launched their jutsu on Hiashi. "8 Trigrams Air Palm!" Hiashi reflected the two W

e if you wish" "No i couldn't" "I insist, it's the least I can do" "I'll think about it, right now I have to get back to the village" Neji took off. 'I'm sorry... Neji' Hiashi thought to himself.

"Ino calm down i'm sure Neji's ok" Sakura said. "Yeah but it's been to long" Ino cried. "If it's Neji we're talking about he'll be fine" Sasuke said. "Yeah he's stronger than all of us" Naruto agreed. 'I hope they're right' Ino thought to herself. "Look there he is" Naruto called out. "Neji!" Ino yelled. She ran to give her boyfriend a hug. "Are you hurt, did something happen, did you g-" Neji kissed Ino to shut her up. "I'm fine Ino" Neji said gently. "I'm just glad you're ok" Ino hugged Neji really tight. "How'd it go?" Sasuke asked. "I took carre of them" Neji said. "A-and my father?" Hinata wondered. "He's safe" "Thank goodness" "But Neji don't you hate him?" Ino asked. "I did but then he gave me something my father wrote before he died" Neji showed everyone the note. "Wow... he was a hero" Naruto said. "Yeah" everyone agreed. "And that makes me wonder" Neji thought. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Well if he kept something from me for this long, I bet someones keeping something about Itachi from you Sasuke" Neji explained. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused. "Well think about it... Itachi really was a good person, he wouldn't of slaughtered his whole clan for no reason, I think he was just lying when he said to_ test his abilities_" Neji continued "so what your saying is Itachi and someone else are keeping something from me right?" Sasuke asked "yeah basically we just have to find out what that_ something _is" Neji said. "Alright Neji if this better work out" Sasuke warned. "Don't worry I have a feeling it will but we have to go somewhere to dicuss it" Neji said. "U-um Neji?" Hinata asked "yeah?" "We could use the Hyuga meeting room" Hinata offered. "I guess that'd be ok" Hinata shook her head. "Alright everybody meet in the Hyuga Clan entrance at 6:00 am got it?" "Right" everyone agreed.

"Well I don't know about you guys but i'm going to bed" Naruto announced. "Yeah, we should go to Neji" Ino insisted. "Alright Ino" Neji agreed. "See you guys tomorrow" Neji and Ino said. "We should get going to Sasuke" Sakura said. "Ok" Sasuke agreed. "Bye guys" Sasuke and Sakura said. "We should go to Naruto" Hinata said. "Yeah lets go" Naruto agreed.

"Oh and Naruto?" Hinata said. "Yeah?" "Thanks for saving me". Hinata kissed Naruto so suddenly that he wanted more, way more.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Sakura said. "Yeah?" "Thanks for saving me". Sakura kissed Sasuke so suddenly that he wanted more, way more.

"Oh and Neji?" Ino said. "Yeah?" "Thanks for saving me". Ino kissed Neji so suddenly that he wanted more, way more.

Author's Note - what'd you think ?


	5. Truth about Itachi and ANBU Neji?

Chapter 5

"Truth about Itachi and ANBU Neji?"

The day was perfect. Wind dashing through the atmosphere, leafs levatating in the air, and the sound of civilians chatting their day away. Today was perfect. Or so it seemed...

*Knock Knock* "Neji it's me" Ino said knocking on Neji's door. Ino looked great today. She had here hair down, she had white shorts on, a cerulean shirt to match her eyes, and white regular sandals. "Coming" Neji responded. Neji was still in bed thinking if his idea was even right. Neji was still in his pajamas. Which consisted on well shirtless and black shorts. "Hey Ino, why are you up so early?" Neji asked curiously. "Well maybe I wanted to see my boyfriend, and looks like my boyfriend got dressed just for me" she winked. Neji laughed "oh I sleep like this" "well then when are we sleeping together?" She flirted. "Whenever you want gorgeous" Ino blushed and gave a smile. "So is there something you wanted to talk about" Neji asked. "No I just wanted to see your house gfor the first time" Ino admitted. "It's pretty big Neji, where'd you get that kind of money?" Ino asked amazed by the size of his house. "I robbed a bank" he said chuckling. She hit him slightley in the arm. "I'm being serious idiot" Neji laughed again. "Missions" he stated. "So before we go to the others, lets do something Neji" "alright" "what do you wanna do?" "You" Neji winked. Ino blushed. "Neji! I'm 13!" Ino yelled while blushing. Neji smirked. "Is the all mighty Ino afraid?" "N-no!" She was still blushing. Neji couldn't help but laugh. "I'm only joking" he smirked. "Perv..." she murmured. "C'mon, let me show you around.

"This is the living room" there was a big couch and a small cough, a table of some sort, and a big window. "Tha's the kitchen" the kitchen had marble floor, wooden counters and a black fridge. "That's my room" the room was huge! The bed was a king size and low to the floor, it had a bathroom in it and you could walk out the windows to get fresh air if you wanted to. The house is bigger but i'm not spending time to right about it. The point is is that it's big. "Wow Neji your house is huge!" Ino was amazed on how big it is. "I guess" "you guess? It's huge!" "Well it's yours if you want it" "what? Really?" "Well yeah, you're my girlfriend, what's mine is yours" Neji smiled. "You're the sweetest guy ever Neji!" Ino jumped in his arms. Neji looked down at Ino until their eyes met. Lavender eyes met cerulean eyes. They closed their eyes leaning in for a kiss. It was a long passionate. But then it got serious. After a while, Neji started to put his tongue in her mouth. Ino was waiting until he finally did, she literally knocked Neji and her on the floor. But that didn't stop them. They were swallowing eachother like there's no tomorrow. Finally, they stopped, "I love you Ino... a lot" Neji whispered. Ino smiled. "I love you a lot more Neji" Neji smiled. "I think we should get the others, we have a big day ahead of us" Neji insisted. "Ok" Ino agreed.

Ino went off to get Sakura and Hinata and Neji went to get Sasuke and Naruto. *Knock Knock* "Oh hello Ino" Sakura's mom smiled. "Hi auntie" Ino smiled back "Come in come in, i'll go get Sakura" "thank you" "Ino whats up?" Sakura asked. "Don't you remember what today is?" Ino asked. "Oh that's right!" Sakura remembered. "Lets go get Hinata" Sakura insisted. "Right" Ino agreed. *Knock Knock* "Sasuke, it's me lets get going" Neji said. "Alright i'll be there in a minute" Sasuke answered. After exactly a minute Sasuke came out. "Lets go get Naruto" Sasuke said. Neji nodded. "I hope you're right about this Neji" Sasuke said. "I have a feeling I am" Neji responded. *Ding Dong* "Wow, the Hyuga Clan sure is a fancy rich clan" Sakura said amazed. "I know right" Ino agreed. "Is there something I can do for you two ladies?" Hiashi asked firmly. "Is Hinata here?" Sakura asked. "Yes she is in her room, I will go get her for you" Hiashi responded. The two girls bowed, "Thank you" they replied. A few seconds later Hinata came out of the mansion. "I-i'm ready" Hinata said. They both nodded and left. "Where's that idiot" Sasuke said angrily. "I have a feeling..." Neji continued. "Ichiraku!" They both said at the same time. 'Slurp' "More ramen old man!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Coming up Naruto" Teruchi said (Ramen shop owner). "On second thought hold that order" a mysterious voice said. "Huh?" Naruto and Teuchi both said. "Naruto you idiot did you forget we were suppose to meet up today?" Sasuke asked angrily. "Oh yeah! Sorry old man I gotta go" Naruto waved goodbye. "Hey you didn't pay!" Teuchi yelled. "Naruto!" Teuchi was angry.

As they were arriving their destination, 'Bang, Bang, Bang' "Owww!" The three of them cried. "You idiots! You had us waiting here for hours!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura it's been 3 minutes" Sasuke explained. "Neji where have you guyes been!" Ino demanded an answer. "We were searching for Naruto Ino" Neji told her. "I-i'm sorry I hurt you Naruto... they are bad influence on me..." Hinata said shyly. "It's ok Hinata, i'm not mad at you" Naruto smiled and gave her a hug. "Lest go" Neji said.

They were walking until they reached the Hokage's room. *Knock Knock* "Come in" the 3rd Hokage said. (Remember, they're Genin and the village hasn't had the Chunin exams yet) "Oh it's you six, is there something wrong?" The Hokage asked. "No, we just came here to ask you something" Neji explained. "I see, well what is it?" The Hokage asked curiously. "But first, Byakugan, sorry Lord 3rd, i'm just examining the room, making sure no one is here" Neji explained. "I see well carry on" "What do you know about... Itachi Uchiha?" Neji went on. The Hokage looked surprised but he tried not to show it. "I know what everyone knows, he's a traitor" he replied. "That's why we're here" Neji went on. "I think that there's more to it than that, I remember Itachi, when were kids he'd show Sasuke, Naruto and me his jutsu, and train us and have fun with us. One day he said... _'I want to protect tis village, even if it costs me my life, even if it means death of the ones important to me, i'll do whatever it takes to protect this village' _so i believe there's more to it than that" Neji told him. The Hokage was shocked that Neji had made this hypothesis. "Very well then, I suppose you deserve to know the truth" the Hokage went on "as you know Itachi was an ANBU, 13 years ago on the attack of the Nine Tails" Naurto grabbed his stomach. "We believed an Uchiha was controlling it with the Sharingan" "An Uchiha?" Sasuke asked in shock "but how? who was this person?" Sasuke asked curiously "we don't know" the Hokage said. "Anyway, the Uchiha have been put on watch by the ANBU ever since then, Itachi came to us one day with urgent news" "urgent news?" Neji asked. The Hokage nodded. "What kind of urgent news?" Naruto asked. "the Uchiha were planning a coup d'eta" the all gasped. "A coup d'eta?" Sasuke was shocked. "How come no one told me?" Sasuke demanded to know. "You were still young, they didn't want you to expirence that kind of tragedy" the Hokage continued. "When Itachi brought us this news, we were shocked, I suggested that we talk it out but the elders and Danzo diagreed with me, Danzo told Itachi to kill everyone in the clan in order to save you Sasuke" Sasuke gasped and clenched his fists. "I tried to convince him not to do it but it was too late, he did it for your protection, Sasuke" Sasuke was crying like a baby. "He told me to look after you Sasuke and that if anything happened to you to tell him immediatly" "T-thank you, old man" Sasuke was still crying. "He's part of an organization called the Akatsuki" "Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "What's their purpose?" Ino asked. "I don't know" the Hokage said. "Well thanks old man 3rd, that's what we came here for" Naruto said smiling. "Yeah thanks a lot" Sasuke was smiling too! Sasuke was smiling. "Sasuke" Sakura whispered. "I'm fine Sakura, really" Sasuke said. "Ok" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Well that's all, thank you for your time Lord 3rd" Neji said. They all bowed and said "Thank you".

"Very well, you are all dismissed" the Hokage said "except for you Neji". They all exited the room except for Neji. "Yes Lord Hokage?" Neji asked. "Neji, you are very talented for your age, you hypothesized that I knew something about Itachi and you were right, how? The Hokage wondered. "Well Naruto, Sasuke and I have all expirenced the same pain, in a wierd way we're the same. Naruto found a way out of the darkness when Iruka told him he was special to him, I found out how to leave the darkness because I learned the truth about my father, and as Sasuke's friend, Naruto and I wanted to help him find a way so I made the Itachi hypothesis and turned out to be valid" Neji explained. "Neji, you have all the qualities to become an ANBU" the Hokage told him. "An ANBU? Aren't I too young?" Neji wondered. "Nosense, Itachi was an ANBU at the age of 13 and Kakashi as well, you are 14 so it doesn't matter" the Hokage explained. "Do you except my offer?" The Hokage asked. "Of course, when do I start?" Neji wondered. "Today, go to Kakashi he'll take you where you're suppose to go, you are dismissed" Neji nodded his head and walked out. "Neji, thanks so much i'm glad I now the truth now, your're a good friend Hyuga" Sasuke said. "No problem" Neji replied. "What did the Hokage want with you Neji?" Ino asked. "He wants me to join the ANBU" Neji told them. "The ANBU?!"Naruto was surprised. "Apparently I have the '_right_ qualities'" Neji explained. "C-congratulation N-neji" Hinata said. "Thank you Hinata" Neji said. "I heard it's dangerous in the ANBU" Sakura warned. "You be carfeul Neji" "I will I will" Neji said. Ino ran off crying. "Huh?" They all said. "Ino!" Neji called out. "Don't just stand there go after her" Sasuke said. "Right" and Neji fled towards her direction.

"Ino wait up!" Neji called out but Ino was still sprinting away. Neji sighed. He then teleported infront of her. She gasped. "N-neji..." She squeezed him. "Ino... what's wrong?" Neji asked playing with her hair. "I'm scared Neji" "Scared of what?" "I'm scared of loosing you Neji your the most important person in my life if I lost you i-" Neji kissed her. "N-neji..." this time she kissed him. "Ino... I won't fail, not as long as I have you" he said cheering her up a little. "Let's make a bet" Neji offered. "A bet?" "Yeah a bet" "what kind of bet?" "If i'm still alive when I come back from my first mission then you have to live with me forever" Neji teased. "N-neji" Ino blushed. "And if you fail?" She asked. "I won't" he said confident in himself. "Ok Mr. Tough guy" they chuckled. "Can you help me find Kakashi Ino?" Neji asked. "Sure" they locked their hands together and they walked off.

"Kakashi" Neji called out. Kakashi was with his Jounin friends. Asuma, Gai, Yamato, and Kurenai. "What do you know my pupils are dating" Asuma teased. Ino blushed and Neji's face was blank. "What is it Neji?" Kakashi asked. "Lord Hokage wants me to join the ANBU, he says that you know where to take me" Neji explained. "What? You haven't even gotten on a mission with us yet and he wants you to join the ANBU?"Asuma stated. "I suppose so" he said. Kakashi sighed. "I hope the Hokage is right about this" Kakashi said. "Alright follow me" Neji nodded and started following him.

Asuma sighed. "I think my old man's lost it" Asuma said to himself. "You know Asuma, maybe the ANBU is right for Neji, I mean his personality seems to fit the ANBU criteria" Gai stated. "I suppose your right, I hope he doesn't get killed before we start our first mission" Asuma groaned.

"Here we are" Kakashi said. "Just wait here until someone comes with your equipment" Neji nodded. "Alright good luck" and Kakashi left. "Neji Hyuga" an ANBU man said. He stepped up to get his gear. "You have 5 minutes to get dressed and meet up with your new squad understood?" the man said. "Understood" Neji said. "And young girl, you have to go, this is a classified place" she nodded. "Let me see your new clothes Neji" Ino said. Neji had a Falcon ANBU mask, how ironic since he's a caged bird and everything. "Aw you'll look so cute in that" Ino teased. Neji gave Ino a hug and kissed her. "I love you Ino" "I love you too Neji" they kissed again. "Please be ok" "I will, I promise" they hugged one more time. "I'll come over to your house when i'm done training ok" "better not be late!" She warned. "I won't" "Bye Neji good luck" "bye Ino and thanks"

Neji went to the locker room to put on his gear. After that he went to the training ground as told. He didn't see anyone in sight, so he used his Byakugan to see if he could spot anyone. '1... 2... 3... 4... 5' he counted 5 ANBU 'hmph must be a test ok then'. As he was walking 5 shuriken came at him through the left and 5 more through the right. He just kept walking forward he noticed a string, so he cut it setting off a trap that obviously missed. "Your pretty good kid" an ANBU said appearing from the trees. "Not much of a talker huh?" another ANBU said. After a few seconds all the 5 ANBU appeared from the trees, then they were infront of him. "Take off your mask" one of the ANBU men said. "Ah, a Hyuga? Never had one of them in the ANBU before, we're lucky" the ANBU said. "You got a name kid?" another ANBU said. "Neji Hyuga" "the Hyuga prodigy? Wow we're really lucky" the ANBU said. "Neji, do you know the 3 rules of the ANBU?" Neji nodded. " 1. No failures are allowed 2. There's no such thing as coincidences, we kill all suspects after we get answers 3. We're not responsible for anyone's death" "Right, but in my squad, I will lay down my life for each and everyone of you, got that?" the ANBU leader said. Neji gasped. "Then I shall do the same" they all smirked. "Welcome to the team Neji, are first mission is today at 7:00 we're heading to the land of Lightning, to the Hidden Waterfall Village, it'll take approximately 2 months at the most, is that alright?" "Yes" "alright go pack, i'll explain the details once we set out" Neji nodded and left.

After Neji finished packing, he remembered he had to go visit Ino. So he did. *Knock Knock* "Oh uh can I help you ANBU sir?" Inoichi asked. "Is Ino here?" Neji asked. "Y-yes what do you want with my daughter?" Inoichi was nervous. "Oh yeah" Neji removed his mask. "Neji? Your in the ANBU?" Inoichi was surprised. "Yeah, the Hokage thought I had the right qualities" Neji explained. "Oh well yeah Ino's here come in" "thank you" Neji said politely. "Ino! Your boyfriend's here" Inoichi yelled. Ino rushed down the stairs to see her boyfriend. "Neji!" She ran and jumped into his arms. "How'd it go Neji?" Ino asked joyfully. "Well I have a mission and I have time before we set out, so I came here like I promised" Neji explained. "you have a mission already? But you just joined" Ino was getting sad. "Ino... the mission will be a piece of cake I promise i'll be back in one piece I promise" Neji said. "How long will it be?" "2 months at the most..." Neji was afraid of what's gonna happen next. "2 MONTHS?! OH NO NO NO NO NO! THEY CAN'T KEEP MY MAN AWAY FROM ME FOR 2 MONTHS!" Ino was furious. "Ino please calm down" Neji pleaded. "Well i'll leave you couple to our couple business I gotta go, take out the trash, see ya" Inoichi ran out of the room. "NEJI I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO KEEP YOU FOR 2 MONTHS NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ino went on. Neji picked Ino up, ran out the door, and brought her some where queit. Neji placed her delicately. "Ino calm down" "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN NEJI HYU-" Neji kissed her on the lips. She quickly began to stop talking and started kissing him back. Neji picked Ino up and placed her on top of him. Ino didn't mind, in fact she liked it like that. Ino started rubbing Neji's chest. Neji smirked and took off his gear so he could see him shirtless. Even though she had seen him shirtless before she couldn't help but blush as she saw him shirtless again. Neji pulled her down so that she could lay n top of him, he started kissing her neck.

Ino let out a small moan as he started sucking on her neck causing a hicky to form. Ino did the same to Neji. Then Ino started getting a weird feeling and she just lost it. Ino started kissing Neji's chest and moving down slowly. She kissed his muscular chest to the end of his stomach. Ino started unzipping his pants. "Ino..." Neji whispered. "It's ok" she smiled. She finally took off his pants then she took off his boxers. Ino had never imagined that Neji's manhood would be so big. She started playing with it and kissing him at the same time. She started to give him a blow job. Not all of it could fit in her mouth, but he forced it to fit. Ino was deep throating Neji's dick. Neji was moaning a little as his girlfriend was sucking his dick. When she stopped, Neji ripped off her clothes, revealing her breasts. Ino blushed. "N-neji..." "It's ok" he smiled. Neji laid her down, he grabbed Ino's boobs and started playing with them, then Neji kissed them. Ino moaned loud. He liked both nipples alternating between them. Then he went down, taking off her shorts. At first he started touching her thighs, and she shivered. Then he placed his hand on her womenhood. He placed his middle finer inside of her moving around freely. Ino couldn't help it. She grabbed Neji and started making out with him. Neji started to finger her faster. Ino moaned louder. "That feels so good Neji" she said softly. Neji then took his finger out. He went to her womenhood and opened her legs. He put his face closer to it, she arched her back giving him entrance. He started licking her vagina. "Ahhh" Ino moaned. "It feels so good Neji" She said. "Please don't ever stop!" Neji smirked. He got up and put his dick in her vagina. He put it in slowly in her tight pussy. "This might hurt a little" Neji warned. She nodded. He slowly thrusted inside her. Ino moaned slightly, then Neji was going faster, and faster, and faster. Ino bursted out moaning. "Ahhh! Harder Neji harder!" Neji fucked her at a good pace, maintaining a rythm that made Ino crazy. She had never dreamed that sex would be this good. Neji started grabbing her boobs as he was fcking her. "Neji! I love you so much!" Ino moaned. "I love you too Ino" Neji went down for a kiss still grabbing her boobs.

"Harder" she whispered. Neji acknowledged her request. "Ahhhh!" She moaned. Neji picked her up and started walking through the forest fucking her. He leaned her up against a tree and started penetrating even harder. "Neji! It feels so good!" She moaned. "Ahhh! So good! Harder!" She kept moaning. "Ino... i'm cumming" Neji said. "Cum in Neji!" She said. "Are you sure?" Ino nodded. Neji could feel it coming. "AHHHHHH!" Ino moaned as an ocean of cum entered her pussy. "N-neji..." Ino moaned. "I love you so fucking much, that felt amazing!" She told him. Neji smiled. "I love you so fucking much Ino" Ino tried to lay on top of him and kiss him but she ws too weak and too sweaty. "Neji can you carry me home?" Ino asked. "My pleasure" he said. Neji dreesed her and himself and took her home. "Neji please be careful, don't die... please Neji" Ino pleaded. Neji kissed her. "I won't die Ino, i'll come back I promise" Neji said. Ino smiled. "I'll miss you so much Neji" "I'lll miss you so much too Ino" they hugged and kissed one more time. "Bye Neji" Ino said "Bye Ino" Neji said. Neji was walking toward the main gate, you ready Neji?" The ANBU leader asked. "He nodded. "By the way, we have code names according to our masks. I'm Fox, that's Bear, that's Wolf, that's Rat, and that's Rabbit. You're Falcon the newest member of our squad, are you ready?" "Yes" Neji says. "Lets move out!" "Right" they all say.

What'd you think ? Good or bad ? leave me a review i want to know what you think


	6. Encounter: Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 6

"Encounter: Itachi Uchiha"

"Ahhh!" Someone grosaned. "D-damn it... I-I wasn't strong enough..." the voice said. "Neji!" Ino screamed. "Oh... just a dream..." Ino gasped. "Ino! Are you ok!? I heard you screaming" Inoichi asked. "Sorry dad, just a bad dream..." Ino said in a low voice. "What's wrong baby girl?" "I had a bad dream..." "about what?" "...Neji..." "i'm sure he's going to be ok, he _is_ Neji Hyuga after all" Inoichi said trying to make her smile. "You're right!" 'I hope...' Ino thought to herself. "I'm sure he's doing fine sweet heart" Inoichi gave Ino a small smile and walked away. _"I promise i'll come back, I won't fail not as long as I have you Ino, Ilove you so much" _She remembered all the things Neji had said to her yesterday night. She smiled, but she was still worried.

"We're almost at the border of the Hidden Grass Village, but still a long way to go" Fox said. "Captain" Neji said. "I know" he replied. "Everyone on your guard" Fox said. They all nodded. A thousand kunai came from above them, the left of them, the right of them, and behind them. "Everyone get close" Neji commanded. "Why?! We're gonna die here!" Rat said. "Not on my watch, get close hurry!" Neji yelled. They all did as he said. "Rotation!" Neji deflected all the kunai. "No one dies as long as i'm here" Neji smirked. Fox looked at Neji and smiled behind his mask. "What are the Leaf's ANBU doing near the Hiddne Grass's border?" A strange voice called out. "This has nothing to do with the Hidden Grass, we're simply going to the Hidden Waterfall Village" Fox told the voice. "The Hidden Water Village huh?" The Grass ninja asked. "Would be a shame if you all died here" he continued "and also-... what the... when did you..." "we have no time for distractions, die!" Neji stabbed him with the sword. "Aghhh" "Falcon! When did you? How did you?" Bear asked. "It was easy, the guy was only a Chunin" Neji explained. "All the other ones were clones, I just had to take out the real one" "very well lets go" Fox said. They nodded.

"Ahh! That's the best ramen ever!" Naruto said sluroing down his ramen. "I guess" Sasuke said. "Fianlly tomorrw I get my first mission, well I also get to meet my sensei but yeah" Naruto said. "Yeah, tell me about it I haven't had a mission in months" Sasuke agreed. "Soooo Sasuke, you and Sakura you know" Naruto winked. "Shut up you dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh so you have?" Naruto laughed. "Well, not yet..." "ohhhh _yet_?" Naruto laughed again. "Yeah Sasuke _yet?_" Sakura's voice was behind them. "Oh! Uh h-hi S-sakura" Sasuke said with his eyes opened wide. "So what are you guys talking about hmm?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke. "Oh uh it was nothing really Sakura" Naruto explained. "Yeah it was nothing" Sasuke agreed. "Hmmmm" Sakura wondered. 'Phew' Naruto and Sasuke both thought. "Anyways, what are you doing here Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I was just wondering by then I over heard Sasuke and you talking, so I came here" Sakura explained. 'Gulp' "you didn't happen to hear out conversation... by any chance?" Naruto asked. "Oh nope nothing... hey Sasuke?" "Y-yeah Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Can't wait for tonight" Sakura smiled. "What's to night?" "You know, _it"_ Sakura winked. Naruto was making thumbs up signs beind Sakura's back. 'Get it bro!' He thought to himself. "_It?"_ Sasuke asked. "Yes silly _it"_ "oh ok" Sasuke agreed. "See you tonight Sasuke" Sakura gave him a kiss and left. "Ahh man! Get it Sasuke!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a high five. "I don't even know what just happened" Sasuke said. "Isn't it obvious?" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. "Come closer" Naruto said "you're gonna get laid" Naruto whispered.

"W-what!? Are you sure?!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh trust me, i'm positive" Naruto responded. "Oh shit! I'm lucky" "Yes you are Sasuke". 'Ha I probably left Sasuke wondering, i'm so mean but he's so cute when he doesn't know what's going on' Sakura thought to herself. "Oh hey Ino" Sakura shouted. "Huh? Oh hey Sakura" Ino said feeling depressed. "Are you ok Ino?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you look kind of down... is there something bothering you?" "No" "well if there's anything I can do to help just call me, we are friends after all" "ok Sakura I will" "bye Ino" "bye Saku- wait" "Huh?" "Sakura I have to tell you something, but lets go to the dumpling store" Ino suggested. "Oh, ok" Sakura agreed. "What did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked curiously. "Well... me and Neji... had sex..." she whsipered.

"A...achu!" Neji sneezed. "You catching a cold there?" Bear asked. "No it just came out of no where" Neji said. "Looks like someone is talking about you" Cat joked. They all laughed. "C'mon lets keep moving" Fox said. "Right!" They all said.

"YOU AND NEJI DID WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "Shhhh! Keep it down!" Ino told her. "U-um Sakura, Ino?" Hinata asked. "Huh? Oh Hinata hey!" Sakura greeted her. "H-hi girls, what are you guys talking about?" Hinata asked. "Oh well you see..." Ino said. Sakura leaned over to Hinata and whispered. "Neji and Ino had sex...". "WHAT!? YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?" Hinata nearly fainted. "Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" Ino warned. "When did this happen Ino?" Sakura asked. "Last night..." Ino answered. "Where is he now?" Hinata asked. "On an ANBU mission" Ino replied. "What? Already?" Sakura asked surprised. "When is he coming back?" "About 2 months" "2 months? That's terrible!" Sakura replied. "I know..." Ino said in a low voice. "He'll be ok Ino, Neji is very strong" Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata" Ino said with a smile. "Yeah, Neji is strong, don't worry about him he'll be just fine we promise you that Ino" Sakura added with a smile. "Thanks Sakura" "C'mon girls, lets go do something" Sakura suggested. "Ok" Hinata agreed. "Yea- ow" Ino said. "What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked. "My stomach hurts, really bad" "We should take her to the hospital" Hinata suggested. "Yeah c'mon Ino let me help you up" "thanks Sakura"

"Excuse us we need a doctor" Sakura asked a lady at the front desk. "What's the matter?" The lady asked. "Her stomach started hurting really bad out of no where" Sakura explained. "That is troublesome, please go to room 119, a doctor will be with you shortly" "thank you" they all said. "Hello, i'm the doctor i'm here for Ino Yamanaka" the doctor said. "That's me" "what seems to be the problem?" "Well it all started from this morning, I had a stomach ache for a while, then it began to hurt more and I started throwing up, I thought I was sick but I didn't have a fever so I came here" Ino explained. "How old are you?" "13" "I see" "is something wrong?" Come with me, girls you two can come too" "Ok" they both said. "I'm just going to do a couple of x-rays on your stomach ok?" "Ok". "You said your 13 right?" "Yes" "um... when was the last time you have been involved in any sexual contact?" "... um last night" "well your... pregnant.." "WHAT!?" The girls all fainted.

"Falcon" Fox said. "Yes Captain?" "Use your Byakugan and scan up ahead" "Right". "What do you see?" "10 shinobi of the Hidden Waterfall it seems like they're on patrol" Neji confirmed "about 20km away and 2 shinobi, just 20ft away, not Hidden Cloud, but _other _shinobi" "what do you mean by_ other _shinobi?" Wolf asked. "Well they're not Hidden Waterfall" Neji said "then what are they?" Bear asked. "We'll just have to find out" Fox suggested. "Stop right there!" Fox yelled. "..." the two shinobi followed as told. "Who are you"? Fox asked. "We're of the Akatsuki" one of them said. "Akatsuki? Never heard of it" Fox said. "The Akatsuki? I know who they are, Lord 3rd told me about them, wait... are you Itachi Uchiha?" Neji asked. "Itachi, do you know this brat?" The other Akatsuki asked. "No Kisame, I don't, who are you and how do you know my name?" Itachi asked. "Falcon, you know who they are?" Wolf asked. "No, just Itachi" Neji replied. "Itachi, I want to talk to you" Neji said. "Falcon what are you-" "it's something I have to do" Neji replied. "Alright, Kisame" Itachi said. "Hm?" Kisame answered. "No killing" "Aw thats no fun, ok ok no killing" "Lets go" Neji said. Itachi followed. "What do you want?" Itachi asked. "I want to know the truth" Neji replied. "Truth?" "Yes" "what truth?" "About your clan and Sasuke" "who are you?" Neji removed his mask. "It's me, Neji" "Neji... how you've grown but who told you about me?" "The 3rd" "I see" "did you really do all that for the village, for Sasuke?" "Yes I did" "so the Hokage was telling the truth, Itachi, you can come back, you'rre not a traitor, you're a savior" Neji told him. "I'm afraid I cannot return Neji" "why not?" "People would try to kill me, like Sasuke" "Sasuke wouldn't kill you he knows the truth as well" Itachi gasped. "Can you at least write a letter for Sasuke, to let him know the truth?" Neji asked. "Alright I suppose". "Here" "thanks" "Neji, you're a good friend" "Itachi you can come back, think about it" Itachi nodded. "Alright, lets go" Neji said. They nodded.

"Itachi, what was that about?" Kisame asked. "Just an old friend" "I see, well then we should go" Itachi nodded. "Falcon, what happened?" Fox asked. "Just an old friend" Neji looked at the letter and smiled. 'Itachi, you're a good man'. "C'mon we're almost there" Fox said. They all nodded.

Sorry it was kinda short.


	7. Despair

**Chaper 7**

_**Despair **_

"Falcon" Fox said. "On it" '2... 5... 2... 4...' Neji was counting the amount of enemies there were. "There are two to the left, as well as two to the right, at about 305 meters ahead are four enemies, and at 150 metes there are five" Neji was getting better with his Byakugan, he could only see so much, but now it's just incredible how much he extended his view, perhaps he had already surpassed Hiashi's range? "Alright, Cat to the left, Rat to the right, Bear, Wolf take on the ones farthest away, Falcon, you and I will tak on the ones directly in front of us, understood?" "Got it" everyone agreed. "Scatter" faster than wind they disapperead into thin air.

Cat's enemies were facing opposite directions. One faced to the east, the other to the west. Silently, Cat appeared in between them. He took out a kunai, and killed them both in one blow. Rat's enemies were both facing the same direction. So he thought they were stupid. But to make things interesting, he appeared in front of them. Startled as they were, they attacked without hesitation. Rat took out his sword and stabbed one and his clone he had recently made, stabbed the other. Cat quickly approached Rat. "You know, you really should be more stealthy Rat" Cat suggested frowning at him through the mask. "Hey there dead aren't they? Cheer up i'm just having fun" Rat joke. A sigh escaped Cat's mouth. "Lets go report back to Fox" Cat said. Rat nodded.

Bear and Wolf's opponents were at a watch tower of some sort. It seems that they were having a conversation so they eased drop before attacking. "So is the boss really making a deal with Orochimaru?" One of the Grass ninja asked. "Yeah, I heard that the boss has the last thing he needs for his new jutsu" another Grass ninja said. "But can we really trust him?" A Grass ninja asked. "He said he would make our two nations allies once he forms his Sound village, so I guess we have no other choice" "but he was from the Leaf" "so what? That doesn't mean he's untrustworthy" "what if someone from the Leaf finds out what our purpose is?" "As if anyone from the Leaf were that smart" the 4 Grass ninja started laughing. Bear signaled an attack to Wolf, olf agreed. They both charged chakra into their swords. They charged.

"Huh? Who's that? Hey turn around!" A Grass ninja yelled. "No you turn around!" The other yelled back. Before either of them could turn around. All four heads were cut off. "Hmph, no one from the Leaf that smart huh? Hey Wolf you heard what they said right?" Bear asked almost laughing. "Yeah... Orochimaru, c'mon lets report back" Wolf suggested. "Right" they disappeared once again. "Alright Falcon, you ready?" Fox asked. Neji nodded. "Go" Fox through his sword at a Grass ninjas head. Startled, the ninja next to him turned around quickly but not quick enough to dodge Neji's Gentle Fist to the gut. The three ninja left rushed over to Neji, then Fox jumped and stabbed two of them in the throat. Neji took out his sword and cut the final ninja in half.

Soon all the ANBU appeared only meters away from the Hidden Grass' gates. "Captain, Wolf and I found out useful information" Bear reported. "What is it?" Fox asked curiously. "It's Orochimaru" "Orochimaru?" They all gasped except for Neji he didn't know of any _Orochimaru_. "What is his purpose in the Grass?" Fox asked. "All we know is that he need something for his new jutsu, and the leader of the Grass is helping him" Wolf explained. "I see... well, we're gonna be paying a visit to the head of the village, everyone scatter, but remember... try not to look suspicous, wear a disquise got it?" "Right" they all scattered.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru!" All the guys yelled. "Man what a drag" Shikamaru complained. "C'mon Shikamaru! You got this!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah Shikamaru! This will be a piece of cake!" Choji agreed. "Aw man... here I go" Shikamaru groaned. He stepped onto the water trying to see if he could walk on it. "Ohh... ohhhh... ohhh- ahhh!" Shikamaru fell into the water. Everyone started laughing, it was funny seeing him fall into the water even Sasuke and Shino were laughing. Shikamaru came out with a pissed off look on his face. "You think it's so easy you try it Naruto" Shikamaru said. "No problem!" Naruto headed for the water. "This should be a good laugh" Sasuke joked. "See guys it's not that har- ahh!" Naruto plummeted into the water faster than a sinking ship. It was even funnier than Shikamaru's fall, Shikamaru even cheered up a bit when he laughed at Naruto. Naruto came out of the water and started to laugh too. "Ok ok I stand corrected it is pretty hard" he admitted. "I shall go next my friends" Lee yelled. "I will do this with the full power of youth!" He ran straight for the water full speed ahead. He didn't even step _on_ the water he went_ through _it thinking that he was on it he was actually underwater.

Everyone was laughing harder each time, I mean they were literally laughing their asses off. "Man bushy brows, you really hit it off there!" Naruto laughed. "Yes well uh" Lee sighed then laughed. "Ok we're next! LEts go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. "Arf!" Akamaru barked. Kiba stood on the water for about five seconds. "Ha this is easy!" Kiba said. He was cocky. Kiba was dancing on the water because he believed that he was the best. Out of no where a fish jumped from the water Kiba got scared and sunk straight down. This was the funniest one yet! Everyone including Sasuke and Shino fell to the floor laughing so hard! "So much for being the best Mr. i'm scared of fish!" Naruto laughed. "Shut up! It caught me by surprise..." Kiba said in a low voice. "Oh man that was too funny my stomach hurts" Choji said. "Woo" everyone let out as they finally stopped laughing.

"There you guys are!" A femine voice called out. "Huh?"Everyone wondered. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys" she said again. "Oh S-sakura what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. "Well Hinata and I were worried about our boyfriends!" Sakura stared at Sasuke. "Sakura, we were just having a little bit of fun" Sasuke said. "Sasuke you had me worried sick!" Sakura ran and gave Sasuke a hug tackling him to the floor. "I'm sorry Sasuke I was just worried about you" Sakura c=said. "S-sakura..." Sasuke said in a low voice. "Please Sasuke don't scare me like that ever again" Sakura pleaded. "Ok... I promise" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Well then..." Kiba said. "So anyways, why are most of you all wet?" An unfamilar voice asked. "Well, we were practicing walking on water... and well we fell..." Shikamaru answered. "Really... you guys can't walk on water?" The girl asked. "Hey it's not like you can!" Kiba yelled. The girl headed towards the water and stood on it. All the guys were amazed and ashamed at the same time. "A g-girl can walk on water and we can't?" Kiba said ahamed. "Hey don't be sexist!" Tenten yelled. "Sorry sorry" Kiba appologized. "Yeah c'mon, who can't walk on water it's so simple!" Tenten was making her way to the water. "See" she was now on the water with the other girl. "Hinata can you walk on water too?" Naruto asked. "U-um I-i don't know" she answered. "Give it a try" Naruto said. "O-ok" Hinata made her way to the water and stood on it. The guys were so ashamed of themselves. "Sakura can you do that too?" Sasuke asked still holding Sakura on the floor. "Well duh it's simple" Sakura said getting up and running towards the water.

"C'mon Ino, get over here!" Sakura yelled. Ino nodded and stood next to Sakura on the water. "What! All of you can stand on water?!" They all yelled. The girls giggled. "Give it a try" the girl said. All the guys walked towards the water. "Ohhh... ohhhh... ohhhhh... ohhhh... ohh- ahhh!" All the guys fell into the water simultaneously. The girls couldn't help but laugh. "Wow you guys really do need help" the girl laughed. "Oh be quiet you... wait what's your name?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm Temari of the Sand" the girl answered. "Ok then be quiet Temari!" Shikamaru said. Temari laughed. "C'mon guys lets go" Ino said. The girls nodded. "Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked. "A s-sleep over" Hinata said. "But Sakura, we were suppose to have a sleep over" Sasuke flirted. Sakura blushed. "O-oh yeah... I forgot sorry Sasuke... can I be with them for just one night and the rest i'm yours I promise!" Sakura pleaded. "I don't know..." Sasuke said jokingly. Sakura ran up to Sasuke rubbing her breasts on his chest. "Aw please Saske won't you let me for one night?" Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Alright" Sasuke said. "Yay!" Sakura yelled. "C'mon Juliet lets go" Ino called out. "Bye Sasuke" Sakura said. "Bye Sakura". As they were leaving. "Dude... I think Sakura just seduced me..." Sasuke siad. They all laughed.

"Alright if the girls are having a party, so should we!" Choji announced. "Yeah!" Naruto, Lee, and Kiba yelled. "I guess" Shino said. "Alright" Sasuke agreed. "Everyone get dressed and meet by Ichiraku's" Naruto said. They nodded and wen home.

'Is that it? Where the boss is hiding?' Neji wondered. 'Byakugan! 3... 6... 9... 9 damnit. Can I take them all on? Who cares. First are the two guarding the door. I just have to sneak up on them from the roof and they'll be dealt with hear I go' Neji sighed and he took off. He first made a clone transformation of a Grass citizen to distract the guards. "Sate your business" the guard said. While one guard was questioning the clone. Neji killed the second guard. "I said speak!" The guard yelled. "Ok" Neji answered. "Huh?" The guard turned around and he got liced by Neji's sword. 'Ok 7 more to go'. Neji opened the door and walked in. Neji tranformed into one of the guards. "Guys we have an emergency!" Neji warned. "follow me!" The 3 guards nodded and folloed Neji. After Neji went out the door, he jumped on the ceiling."Huh? Where'd he go?" The guards wondered. Neji jumped down from the ceiling and stabbed two of them with kunais. The third one turned around and Neji slice him. '4 more'. He entered the room here the boss was guarded by four shinobi of the Grass.

"What is it?" The Boss said. "Boss! There's been a murder!" Neji tried to act worried. "Who have been killed?!" The Boss asked worried. "I came in and I saw five dead bodies when I walked in" Neji explained. The Boss looked at the guards. The guards nodded. "Take us to the scene" one of the guards said. Neji nodded. Out of no where the guards tied Neji up. "What is the meaning of this?!" Neji yelled. The Boss laughed. "You fool! We don't care if our men die, if you were one of us you would no that, so who are you?" The Boss asked curiously. Neji tried to break free. "It's useless... those ropes are made of chakra it's impossible to break out" the Boss explained. 'Chakra huh?' Neji thought to himself. Neji concentrated releasing charka through his chakra points. "Gentle Fist Art: One Body Blow!" Neji muttered. The ropes were cut. The guards gasped. "H-how did you?" The Boss asked. "8 Trigrams... 2 palms... 4 palms... 8 palms... 16 palms... 32 palms... 64 palms... 8 Trigrams... 128 palms!" Neji took down the four guards. He released the transformatiion jutsu. "So you the Leaf's ANBU..." the Boss frowned. "Well it's too late now" the Boss pressed a button and a countdown started. Neji gasped. "This entire village will die before I even give you one clue!" The Boss laughed evily. 5... 4...- 'damn! I got to get out of hear!' Neji ran out of the building. 3... 2... 1... BOOM! 'Damn it! Ahhh!'

"Huh? Damn it! Bear, Cat, Rat, Wolf, Falcon!" Fox yelled. "Don't worry we're here" Bear said as they all, except Neji, appeared behind them. Fox sighed in relief. "Wait... where is Falcon?" Fox asked worried. They all looked down. "I see..." Fox looked down as well. "Everyone look through what's left of this village look for his body!" Fox demanded. "Go!" They all scattered. The ANBU men searched everywhere for Neji's body. Nothing was found. "Damn it damn it damn it!" Fox shouted. "Captain... we searched everywhere... there's no sight of him..." Wolf said in disappointed. "Well... we'll just have to... report back then... lets go home" the ANBU Captain said in a low voice.

'Am I dead?... Is this what neing dead feels like?... Being in your self concious? Was it all worth it? My life?...' *Splash* cold water landedd on his face. "What the?!" Neji sat up. "I'm... alive...? " Neji wondered staring at his palms. "Neji are you all right?" A familiar voice asked. "I-i-tachi?" Neji asked with his eyes widened. "Did you s-save me?" Neji asked still staring at the man. "Yes" Itachi answered firmly. "Why?" "Your a friend" Neji's eyes widened even more. "Thank you... Itachi..." Neji fainted. Itachi sighed. 'Rest for a little Neji' Itachi thought to himself.

"Itachi how's the boy?" Kisame asked. "Well he's resting just fine" Itachi answered. "You know... if our leader found out..." Kisame continued. "I know" "but why? I thought you were a killer?" Kisame asked curiously... too curiously. "Kisame... I consider you a friend... but there are things I cannot tell you" Itachi daid firmly. "Very well" Kisame understood.

A couple of days have passed. The sky was grey. The ANBU finally reached the village. They made their way towards the Hokage building. "Lord Hokage... we have urgent news..." Fox said. "What is it?" The Hokage asked. "Neji has... fallen..." dead silence filled the air. Sorrow and pain flew through the Hokage's body. His eyes widened. "How did this happen?" The Hokage asked. "He confronted the leader... and he self destructed the village... but he gave us a scroll to return to the village in his dying moments..." Fox explained. "I see... well keep this to only me and you, no one else is to know about the tradegy" the Hokage said. "Understood" the ANBU Captain said and disappeared. The 3rd let out a sigh. 'I'm sorry Hizashi... I thought that i'd be helping him by making him join the ANBU... I was wrong' the Hokage slammed his fist on the table.

Ino yawned and stretched. She gasped. 'Neji's coming back soon!' She thought."I have to go to the Hokage and demand to see Neji!" Ino shouted. Ino hurried to the drawers to put on some clothes. "Ino where are you going in such a hurry?" Inoichi shouted. "Neji's coming back today!" She shouted back while sprinting out the door. Ino ran through the crowded streets of Konoha. She had a bright smile on her face. "She ran up the stair of the Hokage building and sprinted through the door. She finally stopped. *Konck Konck* "Come in" the Hokage answered. "3rd 3rd 3rd 3rd!" Ino shouted "is Neji back? Is he back yet? C'mon tell me!" Uh... no he's still on the mission" he said. "Oh ok I just wait" Ino insisted. "Please don't worry youself he'll be back shortly" the Hokage said. "No i'll just wait for him, i'm so exicted!" Ino squealed joyfully. "Ino... there is somethig I have to tell you..." "huh? What is it?" "The ANBU came back a few days ago, Neji's team, and well..." "so he's here? Yay!" "Not exactly... Neji fell... he's dead..." "Neji's... dead!?"

Sorry I took long to upload this I had writers block or something anywat leave a review tell me if you like it it would be very much appreciated


	8. Aftermath

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was busy but i'm back make sure to leave a review and rate me on how I did !

**Chapter 8**

**Aftermath**

Konoha. A peaceful village where the leaves dance as their riding the waves of the air. It's a very _friendly_ village. Often known as a _soft _village as well. But those who call it a soft village have yet to know the true pain Konoha's people have suffered... Others know nothing about _true_ pain. But Konoha itself knows pain... true pain...

Her eyes are red. Puffy and wet. She weaps infront of the Hokage as he tells her the terrible news... "Neji's dead!?" She cried not wanting to believe that her Neji has died. She cried a river, no an ocean of tears infront of the village gates. Outside she is crying, but inside she is dying... The Hokage could see her pain. No, not from the outside, but within herself. Inside. Her eyes tell it all, the pain and suffereing she must be feeling. She had been so happy to see her boyfriend for a long, very long time. It hasn't even been one month so the duration of the mission was not calculated correctly. She had been so happy to see Neji... but he had to go and die. Or so they thought...

Somewhere near the border of the Fire Country lie a hurt ninja sleeping in a small tent. "Huh?" He looked around gingerly. "Where am I?" a figure came inside the tent. Neji stood up and took his Gentle Fist stance. "Calm down Neji it's just me..." the voice sounded oddly familiar to Neji. "I see you can get up, your recuperation abilities are amazing" the man said amazed by the ninja's skill. "Itachi?" Neji wondered "is that you?" "Yes it's me... after the explosion at the Hidden Grass I found you and took you in, although our mission was a complete failure I decided to help you for old times sake" Itachi explained. Neji was grateful for Itachi rescuing him. "I appreciate what you did for me Itachi... if I may" Itachi nodded. "What was your purpose in the Hidden Grass?" Neji wondered. Itachi sighed and took a seat... he began "well we were suppose to locate their leader and interrogate him, we thought he'd give us valuable information" Itachi went on "but as you can see he is no more" "I see... come to think of it... he did say that Orochimaru was working with him" Itachi looked up "hm?" "Neji nodded. "He said that if he was alive then Orochimaru would take over the world because he was going to give him something to complete his jutsu that he only had" Neji explained.

"That was all I needed to hear" Itachi stood up. "Hm?" Neji looked at him confused. "What Orochimaru needed was the Hidden Grass' secret jutsu, now that the village is destroyed, thanks to you, he won't get his hands on it" Itachi explained. "You were a great help to the Akatsuki, thank you Neji" he nodded. "Itachi" "hm?" "Why won't you come back to the village? To see Sasuke? Aren't you tired of all the lies you have lived? The Hokage _wll _except you" "I cannot... the Akatsuki will have my head" Neji sighed and grabbed his things. "Very well... until we meet again" Itachi nodded. Neji went towards the village. "What an interesting boy he is Itachi" Kisame smirked. Iachi nodded. "At least he gave us valuable information about Orochimaru, but what will we tell our boss about the Grass?" "We'll tell him we destroyed it" Itachi answered firmly. Kisame nodded. They left.

It's been five weeks since "Neji's death" at the Leaf. (Remember it didn't take a month to reach the Grass on Neji's mission it took a couple of weeks and those 'couple' is five so five weeks). They were havin a funeral for him. All his clssmates were there. The Hyuga Clan was there. The sensei's were there. The Hokage, and even his ANBU squad. Everyone was wearing black. They had a picture of Neji in his grave right next to his dad's grave. A ton of flowers were placed on his grave. Everyone was sad, they remembered all the times they had with Neji. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and even Hiashi were crying. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were just sad because their best friend had died. "We'll never forget you Neji..." Naruto murmmered. "Never..." he added.

Neji had already reached the village by then. "N-neji!? Is that you!" Izumo shouted. Izumo and Kotetsu ran up to Neji shaking him and pinching him just to make sure he was real. "What is the meaning of this!" Neji demanded. "Sorry it's just that everyone thought you were dead" Kotetsu explained "yeah they're having a funeral for you right now!" Izumo added. "I see..." "C'mon we gotta go tell everyone your alive!" Kotetsu shouted. Neji followed Izumo and Kotetsu they were shouting "Neji's alive!" To the whole village. To Neji he felt happy tha the villagers cared so much for him. He saw the smiles on there faces as he jumped from roof top to roof top. 'These people... missed _me?_' Neji thought to himself. "You had the whole village worried Neji..." Izumo said smiling at Neji. "It's only natural if you feel happy" Kotetsu added. "Thank you both" Neji said with a genuine. As they approached the grave yard they noticed people walking out. "Is the funeral over?" Izumo wondered. "I think so c'mon we gotta hurry" Kotetsu said. Neji spotted something that caught his eye. It was Ino.

"Wait" Neji demanded. "Huh?" They both said. They followed his eyes witch lay on Ino. They looked at eachother and nodded. Neji was watching Ino closely. 'Who is she walking with?' Neji thought to himself. Ino was walking with Kiba her new boyfriend after "Neji's death". "I see" he finally said "so this is what happens when someone _dies"_ Izumo and Kotetsu knew what he was talking about but they stayed out of his business. "We'll inform Lord Hokage of your wereabouts Neji" Kotetsu infromed. Neji nodded. "Thank you once again" Neji said before they left. "Anytime" they smiled and they were off.

A couple hours later Neji went towards the training grounds. Knowing that Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were there. They were training. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. 4 clones appeared. "Na-ru-to... Uzumaki barrage!" Sasuke's clone disappeared in Naruto's attack. Sasuke and Lee's mouth dropped as they saw Naruto's version of Lee's Primary Lotues. "Excellent! What an excellent version of my Primary Lotus Naruto how youthful!" Lee shouted. "Impressive" Sasuke grinned. "Your next Sasuke" Naruto said making a clone. "Hmph" Sasuke ran up to the clone slid on the ground and kicked him in the sky. He appeared behind the clone. "He also knows the Dancing Leaf Shadow! How youthful!" Lee shouted. He punched the clone then kicked him "Lions Barrage!" He ended it with another kick. The clone disappeared. "Amazing Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Yes very youthful indeed!" Lee shouted. "Very impressive, copying Lee's move and making it your own Naruto, Sasuke" a voice said. "That voice..." Naruto said. "Could it be..." Lee added. "No way..." Sasuke continued. They all turned around. "Neji!" They shouted.

"Neji is that you?" Naruto ran up to him. "Yes it's me" "prove it" Sasuke said glaring at him. "Use your Sharingan on me" Neji suggested. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "No way... it is you!" "But I thought you died?" Lee said confused. "I thought I was dead too... then Itachi saved me" "Itachi... saved you?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Neji nodded. "It was for old times sake he claims" Neji said. "you didn't tell him to come back to the village?" Sasuke asked. "I did but he couldn't the Akatsuki would've killed him" "I see..." "then we'll kill the Akatsuki and then bring Itachi back!" Naruto suggested. "That's the spirit Naruto!" Lee shouted. "By the way Neji I didn't want to tell you this but about Ino-" "I know" Neji finished his staement. "You talked to her?" "No but I saw her with Kiba" "Sorry" Sasuke looked at the floor. "It's only natural" "your right" "what about you and Sakura?" "We broke up, we tought it'd be better if we took it slow and start over" Sasuke explained "so did everyone else. "I see" "we're free" Sasuke laughed. Soon they all laughed. "By the way, your jutsu's truly are remarkable" Neji said. "Hehe thanks!" Naruto said happily. "We should go tell everyone your alive" Sasuke insisted. "No" Neji said. "What?! But Neji-" "Lets go to the Hokage first" Neji said. "Oh ok" Lee pouted.

"Last one there looses!" Naruto said. "Is that a challenge Naruto?" Lee asked. "You bet it is!" "Loser has to do 500 push ups!" "Alright lets go!" They all took off. "Well then, that was faster than expected" Neji said. "Yeah" Sasuke agreed. "How the hell did weall tie?" Naruto pouted. "Cheer up Naruto! That means we're all equal" Lee said. "Oh yeah" Naruto laughed. As they walked into the Hokage building someone came out the door. It was Ino. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were thinking the same thing. 'Oh shit! It's about to get real'. Ino layed her eys on Neji. She froze. Goosebumps were all over her body and a shiver went down her spine. 'N-neji? W-was that Neji?' She thought to herself. Neji just walked right past her. And they guys followed. After Neji walked past her she turned around. 'He's alive!' She thouht to herself. She was about to give him a kiss when she remembered that she's dating someone else. She frowned and left. Neji saw everything with his Byakugan. He smirked. "Akward..." Naruto said in a low voice. "He face was priceless" Sasuke added. "Indeed it was" Neji laughed. "Poor Ino" Lee said. "Don't worry about it Lee, she chose this" Neji told him. He nodded. *Knock Knock* "Come in" the Hokage said. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee walked in, The Hokage's eyes widened. "Neji?!" He gasped. "Thank goodness your alive!" "Thank you Lord Hokage" Neji bowed. "About the mission... Orochimaru wanted a jutsu from the Hidden Grass but it got destroyed along with everyone in it, so the mission was a success" "Orochimaru huh? Well Neji i'm glad you're alive Orochimaru is a troblesome man I didn't know he was involved in this" the Hokage mumbled. "If I may ask, who is Orochimaru?" Neji asked. "He was once a subordinate of mine" they all gasped. "But how did a subordinate of yours turn evil?!" Naruto shouted. "He wanted to use all the jutsu created , he conducted many _expirements _until one day we found out of his plans" "then what happened?" Sasuke wondered. "I let him go..." the Hokage sighed. "Why?" Neji rose a brow. "I didn't have the heart to kill my subordinate..." there was a silence. "I see" Neji finally said "very well" "by the way" the hokage said "I messed up the squads so you will have different teammates" "who will they be?" "Well Neji, You, Lee, and Tenten will be Gai's subordinates, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be Kakashi's subordinates" he explained. They all nodded. "Very well, your all dismissed.

Ino walked out of the Hokage building she couldn't help but think of Neji. Was he real or was it her imagination? Her heart was pounding she didn't know if she was happy or sad. She was confused. Her emotions were all over the place. She couldn't help it anymore she decided to go back to the Hokage and ask him herself. "Hey babe!" A voice called out to her. She immediately stopped and looked. "Oh... hey Kiba" Ino said in a low voice. She really didn't want to see him right now she wanted to know if Neji was alive or not. "Did you forget we were suppose to meet up after you talked to the Hokage?" Kiba smirked "c'mon lets go!" "Sorry Kiba I-i forgot to ask the Hokage something... bye" and she ran off. "What was that all about?" Kiba asked out loud. She ran through the crowded market and up the stairs. She finally reached the door. *Knock Knock* "Come in" the Hokage answered. Ino was already out of breathe her heart was pounding as well. "Ino what's the matter?" The Hokage asked getting up from his chair. "Is Neji... is he back!?" Ino managed to say while basically on the floor tired. "Yes he's alive" that was it. It was all Ino needed to hear. She fainted. "Ino! Ino!? Wake up Ino!" The Hokage shouted. "Someone get medical ninjas quick!" The Hokage shouted.

"Alright, I think i've kept the Hyugas waiting long enough... I should go tell them i'm alive" Neji told them. They nodded. "I'll be heading home too" Sasuke agreed. "I as well" Lee said. "Me too" Naruto also said. They all said their goodbyes and parted their ways. Neji walked calmly toward the Hyuga complex. It seemed awfully queit. He activated his Byakugan to see if anyone was home. They were. People had just been sad that the prodigy "died". Neji walked towards the Main Branch section of the complex and knocked on Hiashi's door. *Knock Knock* "U-um sorry please leave-... Neji!?" Hinata said shyly. She opened the door wide and let him in. "Come in Neji come in" "thank you Hinata" "Neji..." She ran and gave her older cousin a hug. Shocked Neji didn't know what to do. Should he hug her back or push her off. Before he could do anything Hinata let go. "Father was so worried about you Neji, along with the entire clan, even the Elder" Hinata explained to him. "Well i'm alive" is all that Neji managed to say. Someone came downstairs. "Hinata I told you not to let anyone-... Neji!? Neji is that you?" Hiashi ran up to them. "Yes Lord Hiashi it's me" "but I thought you..." "yes it would seem many have underestimated my abilities" Neji smirked. "Thank goodness you alive Neji, if anything were to happen to you I, no the clan would be so lost, like it is right now" Hiashi explained. "Thank you for your concern Uncle, Hinata" Neji bowed. "Won't you stay the night?" Hiashi offered. "Well..." "please nii-san just for one night" Hinata pleaded. "I suppose I could stay just _one_ night" Neji gave in. Hinata and Hiashi both smiled. "Very well, i'll show you your room" Hiashi said. Neji nodded. "If you need anything nii-san just ask" Hinata smiled. Neji nodded and followed his uncle.

It was around 11:00 at night that Neji woke up. He stretched and got up. He tried not to make any noises so that he wouldn't wake anyone. He walked out the door. He walked over to a forest that he always used to go to "_The Forest of the_ _Birds" _as Neji called it. He sat down by the river and started meditating. Suddenly, thoughts came to him, no not thoughts, images, videos. 'What's going on?' He wondered. He saw him and Ino in the water making out. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He remembered how gentle he was with her. She made him feel like he could finally live happily again. But he was wrong. He immediatley stopped thinking about her and started working out.

At the same time, Ino was dreaming. It was her and Neji in the forest kissing and hugging and even playing around. Everything was perfect. _"Neji... I-i love you so much" "Ino? I'm not Neji... it's me Kiba" "I love Neji! Not you Kiba!"_ "Ahhh!" Ino shouted. 'Just a dream... just a dream...'. 'Wait... the forest? Could Neji be there now?' Ino opened the window and left.

Ino fast approached one of the many entrances Neji showed her of his forest. She head splashing. 'Neji!' She told herself. 'Someones hear' Neji thought to himself. 'Byakugan... just one person? Lets just wait to see what he does' he grinned. 'Over there' she said as she located the soundof the splashing. Neji looked more muscular tha ever. His arms were nothing compared to last time he had biceps that were like boulders. His stomach was built he even had chest muscle! 'Wow...' she drooled. "Don't move" a voice behind her said. Ino gasped in fear. "What are you doing in my forest?" He questioned. "N-neji is tha you?" Ino asked. "Ino?" Neji withdrew the kunai "what are you doing this late at night?" "I could ask you the same thing" "I couldn't sleep so I came to meditate then work out then I took a swim and you?" "I had a dream that you'd be here so I came" 'her too huh?' Ino hugged him. "Oh Neji! I missed you so much! I thought you were d-dead and I cried every night... oh Neji!" Ino sobbed into Neji's chest. 'Ino...' Neji thought. He pushed her off gently. "Well i'm alive, you should go to bed" Neji told her not showing any emotion. Ino looked at him confused. "I-i don't understand... you didn't miss me? Or even think about me?" Ino asked still crying. "I did... you were all I thought about, that's why i'm still alive" Neji coninued "but it's different now... I should've just died there... i'm sure I would've been better off dead anyway" Neji mumbled. "Neji don't say such things!" Ino yelled. "Why should you care? You left me for Kiba" Neji glared at her.

Ino's eyes widened. "No Neji it's not like that at all I swear! Sakura and the others they dumped their boyfriends because we heard that you died and they thought i'd feel better if I had a boyfriend but i really didn't make me feel better at all! Neji please you have to believe me!" Ino cried. "I do believe you" Neji said firmly. "Neji... I knew you'd understand" "but that doesn't mean i'm taking you back" "what...? Why...?" She sarted to cry again. "Because you gave up on me Ino" he stated. Her eyes widened again. More tears came out. "Neji you idiot!" she through her fist at him. He caught it. She tried with her other fist he. He caught it again. "It's no use Ino... just go" Neji said calmly. "Don't you understand that they forced me to do thi? They wanted me to be happy! I wasn't happy! Not by a long shot..." Ino looked down at the floor and cried again. "And you know something else Neji?" Hm?" "Your going to be a father" His eyes widened. Him a father? He was 14 years old. How did this happen? When? "The night you left... when we were together..." Ino couldn't take it anymore she threw herself onto Neji. They both fell on the floor. "I don't care if you hate me Neji! I'm going to do whatever I want to you right now" Ino started kissing him on the neck sucking his skin eventually giving him a hicky. "Ino... please stop" Neji said in a low voice. "No Neji I won't! I love you!" Ino started to kiss him in the lips. To her surprise he started to kiss her back! She was surprised but she kept on kissing. It was a passionate kiss. Not too long not too short. Just right. They pulled away. "N-neji..." "Ino... i'm sorry that I caused you so much pain"

"Oh Neji!" Ino kissed Neji again. Neji sat up causing her to sit up on his lap. "I promise I won't hurt you again" "Neji I love you so much" Ino cried but this time they were tears of joy. "Don't cry... pretty girls shouldn't cry, besides, you've wasted so many tears on me already" Neji smiled. There was his smile. A smile that made Ino feel like she was in a fairy tale the smile only he could smile. She smiled back. "I'm tired Neji" "i'll take you home" "no..." hm?" "I want to stay here... with you" "very well" she took off Neji's bandaged forehead. "Ino don't-" "it's ok" she placed a kiss on his forehead. Neji gasped. "Goodnight Neji" she smiled. "Goodnight Ino" he smiled back. He put his arm around her stomach and the other above his head.

Birds started to gather near them. "Toriran... it's just like the prophecy" a bird said. "Indeed it is... what should we do? Torio'?" another bird said. "Lets take them back to the Elder Bird it's just as he predicted" Toriran said. "Look he even has the mark on his forehead" Torio' pointed out. "Lets go then" "Right"

weird twist birds huh? Must be a summoning animaly see ya next time.


End file.
